Sweet Dream's
by Midnight Blue moon
Summary: These are dreams Amu is having of her crush ikuto. What will happen in these dreams read to find out. These storys are based off my dreams so that lack of plot and the strange way things play out will show.
1. First of many part 1

Chapter 1 ~ First of many part 1,

Writer's note please read,

These stories are based on my dreams of my crush, they will have a strange way of playing out and I think that makes it more fun to leave that included. Please don't flame on lack of good plot because it's a dream and anything can happen. I hope you enjoy reading them.

~Dream mode~

It was loud, so loud. As I heard the loud roars of the crowd as Utau walked out wearing a stunning red and white polka dot bikini. As I looked down at what I was wearing, it turns out I was wearing a pastel blue bikini as I gasped I heard Sayya gossiping about me and what I was wearing, "Oh my god look at what that bitch is wearing" she sniggered but as soon as she said that Kaito, the man with green shoulder length hair and bight amber eyes, grabbed me from behind "Oh look what we have here it's Amuuuu" he said Evily as he drew my name out. He lifted me up so my breasts were right below his face and he started attacking my waist making me scream out and forcing me to push my hips up which caused me to push my breasts in his face it hurt so much I felt like crying.

Then all of a sudden I heard him say " Right ive had my fun now, who wants her?" I started to get more scared now that's when I heard his voice, a low voice said "Me" when I looked in the direction of the voice for just a second I started to shout whilst my eyes were closed "Ta-Tadase Help me!" I begged since I didn't hear a reply I opened my eyes and looked again "W-Wait your not Tadase" I say Then all of a sudden just for a split second I could see pain in Ikuto's wonderful eyes. That moment was ruined when Kaito dumped me on the floor and walked off somewhere, " Ow ow that really hurt" I whispered whilst rubbing my leg's then suddenly I was pinned to the floor with Ikuto above me "Oh" I gasped as I looked into Ikuto's wonderful deep blue eyes he started to move closer to me. That was when he...

~~This will be continued later the reason it's so short is because I want to know if you guys like the story and if I should continue writing these I know that the plot is really bad but this story is based on my dream with very few alterations so please tell me what you think.~~


	2. First of many part 2

Thanks for the reviews ~~ here's the continuation from the last chapter

_Last time :_I looked into Ikuto's wonderful deep blue eyes he started to move closer to me. That was when he...

_**~First of many part 2**_

He was slowly lowering his face down to mine, part of me wanted him to hurry up but the other knew this was wrong, now his lips was just above mine I could feel his breath on my face. I couldn't

stand it any more so I pushed my face up to his. When our lips made contact I could see fireworks, it felt amazing I had longed for this moment to be in Ikuto's arms. I loved him and he will never know.

"Come on Amu. Up you get" he spoke softly as he helped me up from the floor. As soon as I got up from the floor the scenery changed from a loud crowded courtyard to a peaceful meadow with two people in the distance one a grown man who look much like Ikuto but the hair was longer and a darker shade of blue, and someone who looked to be his wife she looked more like Utau. I guessed these was his parents by the looks of it we were heading there way. I felt something warm and firm grab my hand, I looked down to see Ikuto's hand on mine dragging me along to his parents this made my face burn red. When I looked up I saw his parents right in front of us "Mother this is Amu" he gestured to me as he spoke, her eyes followed his hand as she saw me she gasped "So this is the girl that has captured my son's heart?" she spoke softly. He was introducing me to his parents why? "This is Amu, she's my girlfriend." yeah …... Wait What! my face turned into a tomato I'm his girlfriend what's going on?

Arrgg My head's starting to hurt all the colours are mixing together "Ikutoooo!" I shout as all the colour fades from my world I start to see a bright white light as it surrounds me I start to see 2 figurers as I get use to the light it becomes visible that they are Ikuto and Tadase. Ikuto on the right side of a pastel pink room, Tadase on the left side, both of them reaching out to me but I was only able to move one arm. This meant I was only able to chose one of them? I closed my eyes and lunged for Ikuto.

Then I opened my eyes, back in my room. "It was just a dream?" I mumbled disappointment shown in my voice. I rolled over and looked at the time "5:30am Hmm no use in going back to bed now."

I lifted my body off my bed and stumbled to the door as I opened it I spoke softly to myself "So Ikuto is the one I truly like? Too bad it was just one of those sweet dreams." with that I left my room to do the days work. I wonder will I have another one of these sweet dreams tonight?

Well that's the last part of chapter 1 i'm thinking of putting parts of Amu's day into these story's?

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters _

Please review I would like to know what you guys think good or bad

Midnight Blue Moon Out!

PS: The chapters will get longer the first 2 are just seeing if I should carry them on.


End file.
